


another kind of inspiration

by ndnickerson



Series: nothing else but this [8]
Category: Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Missionary Position, Romance, Slow Dancing, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndnickerson/pseuds/ndnickerson
Summary: Ned's frustrated by a project he's working on, and Nancy comes up with a way to help.





	another kind of inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> I've mentally set this during all the stars afire, but it requires no knowledge of the series.

With a growl, Ned took his headphones off and dropped them onto the coffee table, beside his laptop. He released a frustrated groan as he ground the palms of his hands against his closed eyes.

"Why the hell did I take this class, again?"

Nancy looked up from her seat in the recliner. Their half of the duplex was a warm nest against the November chill, and crackling brown leaves were scattered over the small front stoop, swept in drifts along each side. Soon it would be time to put up the tree and all the other Christmas decorations, but Nancy loved this time of year too, as the days shortened and she and Ned began to look forward to spending Thanksgiving with their families. Nancy wore a hooded sweatshirt, unzipped and hanging open to reveal a well-washed and faded Emerson tank top, and her laptop was enough to keep her thighs warm.

"To prove to your boss that you're good material for promotion," Nancy replied, keeping her gaze on him. "What's going on?"

"This assignment is due by Friday and I have to get the file size down. And none of the music I've tried out with it sounds right."

Nancy put her laptop aside and moved onto the couch with him. "Show me what you've got."

Ned shook his head and ran his fingers through his dark hair. "It's nothing," he said miserably. "I'm gonna have to redo it all Friday."

Nancy reached over and rubbed her palm against his shoulder blades. "Maybe you just need some inspiration," she suggested. "Or to take your mind off it for a while."

Ned chuckled humorlessly, glancing over at his long-abandoned mug of coffee. Their apartment was just cool enough to remind them of the weather outside without being uncomfortable. "And how would I do that," Ned murmured after a long pause.

Nancy shrugged. "Take a nap," she said. "Watch a movie."

"Mmm. Anything else?"

She smiled. "Well, we could dance," she suggested softly.

Ned raised his eyebrows, glancing over at her. He had been graduated for a few years, and he and Nancy hadn't found all that many opportunities to dance. Oh, at receptions a few times, at summer weddings... but it had been too long.

He stood and offered her his hand, and she beamed up at him before accepting it. She stood and he drew her into his arms in one fluid movement, and she was exactly where she belonged, where she had always belonged. Her head fit so perfectly into the hollow of his shoulder. They danced as they always had, once the stiffness and formality of performing for their parents and other adults had turned into true opportunities to be together, at parties and at Emerson dances. Their bodies were tight together, and for a few years, this was the most intimate he had been with her.

He took the elastic out of her hair and she sighed as it tumbled down over her shoulders. He kissed the crown of her head, breathing in her shampoo. Her fingertips drifted over the back of his neck as she made a soft pleased sound.

"Feeling inspired yet?" she murmured.

"Yeah," he murmured, but made no move to release her. There was no music, only the faintest murmurings from the television, but they moved together in perfect tandem without it. Sometimes it felt like they were moving back into a familiar rhythm with every dance, just picking up where they had left off months ago.

"Mmm? How so?"

"Well... I think we should dance a little while longer."

She chuckled and pressed a kiss against him, through his shirt. "So unlike you," she teased.

His body was definitely responding to her closeness. After a moment, he slid his hands from the small of her back down to cup her ass through her shorts, to draw her even closer. She gasped, then moaned softly as she realized what he was doing, and that made him even more aroused.

"This wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

"Oh?" He leaned down and kissed her just below her earlobe. "I think this was exactly what you had in mind," he murmured.

"Eventually," she conceded. She tilted her head, and he obliged her, trailing kisses down the line of her neck to her shoulder. "Mmm..."

Ned chuckled against her skin as she tugged at his shirt. "Hmm?"

"Take this off," she murmured.

"That was fast."

"I'm a fast learner." He released her and her eyes were gleaming when he tugged his shirt over his head. "Are you?"

Ned dropped his shirt to the couch and reached for her, pulling her up and into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and laughed softly, her arms sliding around his shoulders too.

"I'm thinking... bed," he murmured, and traced his lips against her earlobe. When he breathed against her, she shivered against him, and he took a few steps toward the staircase. "I'm thinking it would be very inspiring to see a naked, beautiful woman in my bed."

She gently dragged her nails against his shoulder blades, and it was his turn to shiver. "Not sure how interested your instructor would be in seeing _that_ project."

Ned growled softly as he began to carry her upstairs. "That project would _definitely_ be for my eyes only," he told her. "God, you're so incredibly sexy."

She grinned and leaned forward, gently nipping at his earlobe. "You are," she murmured. "You'd better be naked for our project, too. It's only fair."

"Even though it's so cold in here."

"Then I guess I'd better warm you up." As he was walking over the threshold into their bedroom, she shrugged off her hoodie, then reached down and stripped off her tank top. Ned moaned in pleasure as he dropped her onto their bed, then began to nuzzle and trail kisses over her bare breasts.

Nancy laughed in delight, threading her fingers through his hair, her legs still wrapped around him. "Here," she said, and bucked her hips, urging him to roll over. She straddled him, leaning over him so he could keep lavishing his attention on her breasts, and he cupped her waist and shoved his hands down, pushing her shorts and panties down in the process.

"So demanding," she murmured in mock disapproval. Then her lashes fluttered down as he gently caught her nipple between his teeth and gave it a soft tug. "Mmm. Pants off, _now_."

"I'm trying," he murmured, and she shivered as his fingertips drifted over her newly bared skin.

Nancy reluctantly slid off him, shucking off her clothes before she reached for his sweatpants. She released a sigh that was almost a purr when she saw how aroused he already was, and her eyes were gleaming with anticipation as she glanced up at him. "Mmm, you _should_ be proud," she murmured, on seeing his smile.

"And so should you," he said, gazing at her with mock seriousness. "Because this is all for you, baby."

She wrapped her hand around him, climbing back onto the bed. "An early present? I'm flattered."

He grinned. "And it's a present you can enjoy over and over," he pointed out. She watched him flex and arch against her touch as she idly stroked him, keeping the pressure light.

"Yeah, but not immediately," she pointed out, and swung her leg over him to straddle him again. "Just a little more, baby. I'm almost wet enough to take that big, hard cock."

He drew her down to him as she released him, fondling one breast as he suckled against the other, his palm stroking up and down her back. For a moment that was all either of them could hear: the soft protest of the box springs as they shifted their weight, her soft moans of pleasure and encouragement, the wet sound of his mouth against her breast. Slowly she lowered her hips, and her inner lips were slick against his abs as she gently rocked against him.

"Fuck," she mumbled.

"That's the idea," he whispered between her breasts, nuzzling against the elastic flesh. "My sexy, beautiful girl."

"Woman," she corrected him, moving to meet his eyes. "Once a girl can say 'cock' without blushing, that's a sign she might be a woman."

"My sexy, beautiful woman," he murmured, punctuating each word with a stroke or a kiss, and she moaned softly as he grasped her hips and moved her over him. "You feel wet, baby. Want to show me?"

She rose and took him in her hand, and locked her gaze to his as she slowly let her knees slide apart, as she slowly mounted him, until the full length of his cock was inside her. They both sighed softly, as her wet, tender flesh adjusted to his girth and the press of him, as he felt her enfold him. Her lashes had fluttered down, but she opened her eyes and gave him a small smile.

"Hmm?"

She shifted the angle of her hips. "I used to think this would make me powerless," she murmured. "And sometimes it does. But when we're like this, when I see you looking at me that way, I feel so sexy and powerful and loved. When I ride you until you come inside me. That you, this strong, incredible man..."

He cupped her hips, his thumbs tracing small circles against her skin. "That I love this, and you, and our life together more than I could say," he murmured. "That you would give me this incredible gift, that you would make me feel... everything."

"Everything?" she murmured, leaning down. They both moaned softly as she rubbed her nipples against his bare chest.

He nodded. "Mistress," he whispered.

She smiled. "Master," she whispered, just before she pressed her mouth against his in a long, deep kiss. He buried a hand in her hair, bringing the other down to her hips, and she obeyed the gentle command of his caress as she began to ride him, in slow, deep strokes, pulling back so only the tip of his cock was still inside her before slowly mounting him again.

"God," Ned mumbled, feeling her nipples drag against his chest as she moved, feeling her nip at his neck. "Yes, oh my God..."

She grinned. "I think that's usually my line," she commented, shifting the angle of her hips again, then planting the heels of her hands against the mattress so she could rock her hips with more force. "Oh fuck, _yessss_..."

He reached up and cupped her breasts, rolling and gently pinching her nipples as she rode him, and her clit rubbed against his flesh with each stroke, more and more roughly as she grew more aroused. Her mouth dropped open as she began to pant, as the rock of her hips became insistent thrusts, then rapid jerks, her inner flesh slick and tight and starting to tremble around him as her pleasure rose.

"Yes," he groaned, his face as flushed as hers, the tension almost unbearable. "Baby _yessss_..."

"Oh!" She rode him more frantically, and when Ned grasped her hips and flipped her onto her back, his hand darted between them and he began to rapidly rub her clit with his thumb as he slammed deep inside her, his thrusts as frantic as hers had been. He had made himself not move as she rode him; now, her hips jerked as she thrust her hips up to meet his, and she sobbed, squeezing her breasts and pinching her nipples, seeking some relief from the same tension he felt.

They both cried out as they came, and the pleasure was far too great to stop. Her inner flesh clenched and released in hard spasms as he moved in and out of her, and she writhed under him, tilting her head back, still crying out.

"Nan," he gasped, and it was almost a sob. When he was fully spent, he rolled onto his side, pulling her with him, their bodies still joined. She panted, clinging to him, both of them slick with sweat. She was still trembling, and he wrapped her in his arms, pulling her tight against his warmth.

"Oh my God," she whispered. "Ohhh..."

She was still jerking a little, in uncontrollable aftershocks, and he nuzzled against her. "I'm yours," he whispered. "Always have been."

"And I'm yours," she gasped, her breath warm against his chest as she buried her face against it. "Always, always will be."

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published elsewhere. If you enjoyed it, please consider leaving feedback!


End file.
